A retrospective review of 52 patients 65 years and older with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy who had a left ventricular septal myectomy performed. The mean follow up interval was 54 months. No patient has required reoperation. A reduction in left ventricular outflow tract obstruction of 85% was achieved. Symptomatic and functional improvement rates were 85 and 78% respectively an average of 1.3 classes (NYHA). The actuarial survival was 82% at five years. It was concluded that age greater than 65 years is not a contraindication to the operation which significantly improved both quality and duration of life.